


To the Cinderellas of the Stone World

by Gengerorin



Series: Dr. STONE Light Novel Vol.2: Speak Towards the Future [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Post-Petrification, Spoilers, ship building arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gengerorin/pseuds/Gengerorin
Summary: Dr. STONE Light Novel Vol. 2 Chapter 3 FAN TRANSLATION. This chapter takes place during the ship building arc. The ship is days before being finished, and the Kingdom of Science still does not have enough money to pay for fuel. Recruiting Yuzuriha to hold a closing sale, they hope to rake in enough money, but as expectations fall under, the group make preparations for one final plan to close this chapter of the history of the Kingdom of Science.
Relationships: Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Series: Dr. STONE Light Novel Vol.2: Speak Towards the Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820242
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	To the Cinderellas of the Stone World

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this content and all of the copyrights go to the original Dr. STONE creator Inagaki Ryuichi, and writer Morimoto, art belongs to Boichi. This is nothing but a fan translation, so there are errors and there are areas that I was not able to perfectly translate. That being said, I did my very best to stay true to the original source while making this a legible reading experience. I have footnotes incorporated throughout the chapter, so please refer to the end notes to see what those are about. If there is anything that is confusing, just leave me a message and I will do my best to explain.

In the two cells were two prisoners.

Beyond the mud covered cell bars was the wide view of a breathtaking starry night sky. However, these two will never be able to face the outside. While gazing at the dirt walls that surround them, they are left to live only with their past sins. Time had stopped as if they were turned to stone.

They killed four people. One of the prisoners, Momiji Homura, did not kill them with her very own hands but she did something similar. If, at that time, she was ordered to ‘do it’, then she would have done the same without any hesitation. 

Then, in this reality where she is only incarcerated, this punishment was too lukewarm. It was not like the concept of sin and crime were also petrified. Was this present the grace period before they had figured out the punishment to answer their sins? That was the only way to think of this as.

The future was something that should be more miserable. For Homura had done that much.

Her thoughts always ended there. Holding the sins of her past, holding the punishments of her future, and the present she had nothing to look forward to, not a single thought would come up in her mind, about the future after she had fulfilled her crimes. 

Even then, Homura had no regrets. She had offered her very own future to the other prisoner, Hyouga. Even if the future was pitch black, if it was to fall to hell with him she did not mind in the least. 

So that was why when it was night, she would not turn her eyes towards the moon nor the stars.

~~~

“O~ne Drago, Tw~o Drago.”

A ghost like voice was heard spilling out from the Science Lab. Oogawa Yuzuriha, who was trying to enter, immediately stopped. However the more she thought about it, any ghost would probably call off haunting the lab where Senkuu was a residence of, and there was no way this was a ghost story with the peak of summer already over. Above all, that thin voice was coming from Asagiri Gen. Yuzuriha stepped into the lab.

The room was emptier than it had been previously, causing a sense of loneliness. That deep emotion came from the reality that the owners of this room would soon go on a far journey offshore, and the several items from this room that were orderly packed to bring onto the solidifying boat made the feeling of separation even more prominent.

In the very middle of the sparse area, diligently counting money, were the owners of the room, Senkuu and Gen. 

~~~

“And, it’s becoming awfully dubious whether we’ll be able to depart you know~.”

Gen, who had been the one to call Yuzuriha to the room, gave a hateful glare towards the mountain of Drago. 

“Why is that? The ship, it’s nearly finished right.”

Senkuu answered Yuzuriha's question. 

“It’s basically 100% done. The supplies and the movable lab are already ready but……”

“We don’t have enough fue~~~~~l!!”

Gen tipped over to lie onto the floor while looking up. 

“To be precise, we don’t have enough Drago to pay for that bastard Ryusui’s fuel.”

“Wow,” said Yuzuriha.

“Didn’t Ryusui say something along the lines that, ‘ship building is my personal dream so I don’t need money,’......”

“That’s technical fee. The thing’s basically complete. He said the fee for fuel is separate.”

“Can’t you like, with the bond of friendship……”

“Kukuku, you think that is something valid between the two of us?”

“Yeah you’re right~.”

It was one thing if it was Taiju, but even in these situations with very few options, Senkuu would not bring up words like friendship. He was really, a stubborn boy with no sense of flexibility.

“We just don’t have enough!! No matter how hard we work and work and work, Ryusui-chan’s managing the money flow so we just don’t have enough! It’s so frustrating!!”

It was rare to see Gen this frustrated as well. This meant that in a money game, a merchant had one more trick up their sleeve than a mentalist.

“And, what should we do?”

“Sell it all,” said Senkuu to simply put it. “Have a closing sale selling everything we have in Department Senkuu. It’s an undersell of small profit for quick returns but, I don’t see us being back anytime soon once we get on the boat. No point in having anything left in storage.”

“And of course, don’t forget about Yuzuriha-chan’s brand clothing~.”

“Huh, that’s fine but, the reason I was called over was because of this?”

“Well as you know, clothing is seasonal right? What’s displayed right now are summer clothes and silk swimsuits, but fall is coming so I don’t think there will be many buyers~. So, do you think you could just quickly craft some new clothing?”

“And order for fall clothing. Roger. I can do that.”

“Thanks,” said Senkuu while he handed over a stack of Drago he had by his side.

“As funds.”

“I don’t need that…… But even if I try to refuse, Senkuu-kun wouldn’t accept that right. Okay. I’ll work extra hard then,”

Said Yuzuriha as she stood up.

~~~

The constant noise of ‘dododododo’ shook the air. After hearing the sudden pounding that reminded her of a firework show, the reporter, Hokutouzai Minami, searching for a scoop, arrived at the scene with her camera hanging from her neck.

“Oh. It’s just Yuzuriha.”

The source of the noise was coming from the sewing tent. Whenever Yuzuriha was working, it was like she was performing the Fist of the North Star (1), but that was a scoop a year ago when she was working on making clothes and the cloth for the hot air balloon.

“I think I’ll still take a picture, just in case.”

At that time she did not have a camera yet. While stealthy nearing to take a peek into the tent that had ‘Authorized Personnel Only’ written on it, a large hand suddenly covered her lens. 

“Ugh, Yuzuriha crafting team.”

There stood the members of the same crafting team as Yuzuriha, Taiju and Yo.

“This is an authorized personnel only zone~, paparazzi-san.”

Minami wondered if she had become rusty as she clenched her teeth at the sight of the former police officer, Yo, who stood there trying to shoo off this reporter.

“I’ll only be taking a picture!”

“It’s not going to photograph properly anyway. Cause the movement of her hands are too fast.”

“Uh……” Minami took a step back. He was right that this camera born in the Stone World, could not capture things that were moving too fast. That was especially the case with Kohaku when she was being active.

“Yuzuriha is focusing on making clothes right now! Could you not distract her please!”

Oogi Taiju brought his hands together and lowered his head. That genuine feeling reached Minami, and being faced with reason and good faith, Minami reluctantly lowered her camera.

“...... But you guys. Why aren’t you inside helping her if you’re in the crafting team.”

This half snide question came out of her mouth. In response to that, Yo let out a cough.

“Yo, reporter-san. Do you know how to make clothes?”

“Trace the pattern, cut the shape, and then sew it right? Don’t make light of a reporter.”

“We can't do any of that-!!”

Taiju greatly nodded. Minami gave them a bored look.

“You guys…… It’s impressive that you’re still able to keep the title of crafting team.”

“It was fine when we were making the cloth for the hot air balloon. The thing alone is ginormous and it’s simple, so even us crude folks were able to somehow help. But now.”

“All we can do is collect hemp and crush them-!!”

“That’s even before making string, let alone cloth……”

“But you’ve still been a great help, Taiju-kun.”

A voice came from the tent. The sound had stopped when they were not paying attention. Yuzuriha, who it seemed had finished her fist attack(1), showed herself at the entrance with a finished blouse. 

“Yuzuriha, you finished making the clothes-!?”

“Yup. This isn’t all of it but I should be able to finish in time for the sale tomorrow.”

“Sale!!?”

Whether it was the soul of the reporter or the interests of an individual, Minami showed excitement towards the exhilarating word that came from Yuzuriha. 

“Yes. There will be a closing sale for Department Senkuu and……”

“What, I haven’t heard about this!?”

“And is that fine with you, reporter?”

“Ahaha, it was something that was decided last minute. I think you’ll be getting a flyer in your room today. I wonder if they’ll advertise it over the radio as well.”

“So tomorrow!! I’ll definitely go!! What should I buy-.”

Minami began counting with her fingers cheerfully. Seeing her do that, Yuzuriha’s eyes brightened. 

“Then please check out Yuzuriha Couture as well! I will be preparing lots of clothing suitable for the upcoming season!”

Yuzuriha revealed the blouse in front of Minami. Made out of hemp cloth, despite being a standard silhouette, there was a cute ribbon accessorizing the chest area to accentuate it. This was her proudest creation. 

“Ah, Yeah.”

Dull. It was beyond duller than what Yuzuriha was expecting. Yuzuriha, who’s anticipation was off, tilted her head in confusion. 

“I’ll think about it. Then.”

The reporter rushed away. That final, “I’ll think about it” was an annoyed response used from pre-petrification time that meant “I’ll go if I can go.” Yuzuriha had hardened at that spot, still holding up the blouse. 

“...... Minami-san, I wonder if she didn’t like this design.”

“Maybe she’s broke?” said Yo, who is always broke.

“But it looked like she was excited for the sale……”

“It’ll be fine Yuzuriha!! When she sees the other clothes, she’ll definitely like them!”

While thanking Taiju for his cheery encouragement, Yuzuriha was having a bad feeling about the sale that was to come in two days.

~~~

The day of the sale. The advertisement was also effective, and the people of the Kingdom of Science were pushing through to get into the original Department Senkuu store. Underneath the clear skies was the sight of a line of people waiting to go shopping, something that you would not see often in the Stone World.

“Seems we won the weather lottery. Honestly was gonna throw in the towel if it rained,”

Said the owner, Senkuu, who had come to the clothing section.

“All that’s left is to see how much of it gets sold!” said Yuzuriha as she held onto her arm.

“Kukuku, this a small profit quick returns clearance sale so it’s nothing big but…… Yuzuriha, I can rely on the profit of your clothing. We’re seriously depending on the profit for our overseas travel.”

“If it’s this selection then it’ll be fine~. Even I want to buy something ♪”

Said Gen as he was feeling a newly made jacket.

“Yup! I’m proud of all of these!”

Despite exclaiming that, Yuzuriha remembered the conversation she had with Minami two days ago.

“Wa, it’s cola! Let’s all have one.”

The group of three kids, Suika, Namari, and Mirai had come running to this sale clutching onto their savings. The carbonation in the cola they had bought with their very little Drago savings, tingled their throats. 

“We’re going to buy a sketchbook and brush for Namari!”

Despite saying that, the girls’ low perspective had their eyes drifting to look at this and that throughout the department. From bamboo dragon flies to decks of cards, and even bubble sets marketed for children. Real goods like hoes and scythes, lights or glass products, these science items that were unfamiliar for this Stone World were crammed together in their display.

Within that, Namari pointed at an unfamiliar item. Whether it was a type of car, the thing had a big bag and a cylinder attached to the body with wheels, at the end there being a long hose that stretched out like the nose of an elephant. 

“Vacuum? Is what is written.”

“Ah, it’s a vacuum cleaner~. You suck up trash from the tip. Apparently it’s a steam machine……”

“Mirai really knows a lot.”

Suika gave a respectful look towards her friend that was recently, constantly raising her academic knowledge.

“It’s a bit similar to big brother’s freezer so…… But this is useless, I don’t think there’s anyone who’s selfish enough to go buy something like this……”

“Haaha-!! Vacuum cleaner you say? I want this too! Francois, prepare the cash!”

Oh, there is. Nanami Ryusui, the personification of desires. When you looked, surrounding him were numerous shopping bags. However, Ryusui continues to say that it’s not enough despite that, and was pointing at the crammed products that were on the shelf. It was doubtful whether he had even looked at the price tag.

“This! This! That! This too!”

“He’s passionate to buy up everything……”

“Isn’t Ryusui-kun having a race to see who can be richer with Senkuu-kun and the others? Is it alright for him to be buying so much at his rivals stores?”

The girls were too young to be able to understand Ryusui’s actions. Anyway, they escaped from the one corner where Ryusui was burning up like a field set on fire. Where they arrived was a place that looked like a colorful forest.

“Wa!!”

This was where Yuzuriha brand’s apparel was lined up. In this Stone World, where most clothing was made from leather of animals, the design and texture of the clothing here had warped several thousand years, livening the tall mannequins. 

“So pretty---!!”

The girls said in harmony. Namari began moving her brush, drawing the clothing lined up.

“Ah~, they’re pricey~. I definitely can’t buy any……”

“But there are only cute clothes here!”

The girls were jumping around, looking at the clothing until they noticed a dark cloud that covered this store corner. 

“There aren’t that many customers……”

Opposed to this extravagant corner, there were not many people shopping. For the most part, the people were looking around like Suika and the others, and the rare person who headed towards the register was only holding little items such as hats or gloves.

“I wonder if it’s because of the price. But I would think some adults could buy it……”

“It’s weird. Oh, but that person looks like they will buy something!”

“That’s…… Nikki-chan.”

The person that Suika pointed her finger at was Nikki, a companion of Senkuu and the others. In front of her was a beautiful adult like, wine red dress decorated with lace. That hand of hers gripped the price tag. Innocence similar to Suika and the others, resided in Nikki’s eyes that bored holes through the dress, as well as shining with a faint sadness unlike the girls.

Nikki stared at the dress for a while before leaving the area without getting her hands on it. The apparel corner was the one section of the lively store that returned to silence, only the worker Taiju’s call echoing in vain. There stood the owner Yuzuriha, with a pained expression on her face. 

~~~

“Alright, so let’s start today’s reflection meeting~.”

Gen’s opening words to lead the start of the meeting, disappeared in the darkened sky with no strength. Around the table, a barely existent applause went around. Surrounding the food on the table was the department team Senkuu and Gen and the crafting team, Yuzuriha, Taiju, and Yo. These members were usually vivacious, but with this depressing mood, it felt more like the mood of a vigil over a dead body than a reflection meeting. 

“Let’s start with the results~. We did not reach our fund goal~. Yes, please speak if anyone has thought up a reason after reflecting~.”

The oil lamp on the table cast light onto Senkuu’s raised hand.

“Why are we holding the reflection meeting in Francois’ restaurant to begin with. We already failed with the sale and we’re only handing Ryusui more money with this.”

“This is Vietnamese style seared lamb. Please enjoy the meal with the complimenting sauce.”

Francois placed a plate in front of Senkuu at the perfect timing. The seasoning that was put out at the same time was a type of fish sauce, which was poured on top of the seared lamb. When they ate it, a rich flavor suitable for male tastes spread throughout their mouths.

“......God it’s good.”

Because this restaurant and food service existed, Ryusui’s side currently had a stronghold of Senkuu’s party.

“There’s your answer. Anyone else have any thoughts~.”

Yuzuriha, who had been apologetically keeping her head down long before the start of the reflection meeting, spoke up with a weak voice.

“Yes…… My clothes did not sell at all.”

“Well, that is the root of it.”

Senkuu’s blunt words made Yuzuriha’s head sink further.

“Senkuu-chan, don’t be so direct! …… But it really is strange you know~. The goods are definitely good, but why didn’t they sell.”

“Probably the price?” said Yo as he stuffed food into his mouth.

“But it’s been a year since the publication of Drago right. I’d think people would have enough money to buy clothes at that price~.”

“If only I had worked harder at calling over people then……” Taiju regrettably said.

“10 billion% no way your voice was too quiet for people to hear, so don’t worry you big oaf.”

“Maybe my assumptions were off from the customer’s desires…… So I want to ask, what clothes would you guys be happy finding at a store……”

Yuzuriha looked around as if she was begging. Senkuu was the first to respond.

“Something that doesn’t melt when chemical substances get on it and can’t catch on fire.”

“I’m good with anything as long as it’s easy to move around in-!”

Yuzuriha had a moment of realization. These old friends of hers only decided on clothing based on functionality. 

“Um, what about favorable designs or……”

The two tilted their heads in unison. It was like this was the first time they had ever heard these words. Yuzuriha looked over at Gen and Yo, seeking for help. If it is those two, then they probably care about their appearances. 

“Depends on how many blind spots and hidden pockets there are~, as a Mental Magician.”

So he too placed functionality above all else. However, Gen’s clothing did tend to be showy.

“Huh, but I thought Gen-kun’s appearance was always quite severe……”

“It’s necessary to have at least a sense of cleanliness, but everything other than that isn’t of priority~. There isn’t a style that appeals to everyone. And even if I show off a bit, depending on the person, it might come off the wrong way~, you know.”

Even considering appearances with clothes was a tool used to sneak into another’s heart. As a Mentalist who was being considerate of the mentality of each person, it was forbidden to be excessive when it came to appearances. 

“Yo-kun……” Yuzuriha questioned Yo as if she was clinging onto him. Ever since the start of this conversation, she felt like she was hearing stories of a different reality compared to what a normal person would think of when they heard the word, fashion.

“Well it’s gotta be something that matches me and is cool.”

Yuzuriha did not think that Yo would the man out of everyone here that would be the most reliable. That was going a bit too far but this finally normal opinion was raising Yuzuriha’s spirits.

“Th, then do you know what was wrong about my clothes……”

“No clue-”

Her expectations were betrayed. Yuzuriha’s head sagged. A cup was handed over to her as if to cheer her up, the fragrance of mint tickling Yuzuriha’s nose. 

“This is a herb tea on the house, Yuzuriha-sama. Hopefully this may calm your nerves.”

“Thank you very much…… Does Francois-san have any clothes you want?”

“Clothes…… you say? I do not.”

Yuzuriha gave a startled expression. 

“Before all of this I am Ryusui-sama’s butler. In this world where there are no qualifications nor licenses, you could argue that this butler uniform is what is providing me with that title. Thus I do not have anything else I desire.”

Francois bowed after saying that. To that sophistication, it was exactly what someone would expect to come from a ‘butler’.

Clothing provides identity and work status. To Yuzuriha who was only making clothes up until now as a hobby, that was a fresh way of thinking.

“I apologize in my inability to provide you with a helpful answer. As a way of repayment, if it is the attendants at the table over there, they may be able to answer Yuzuriha's question.”

To where Francois had pointed, a charming group was present. The members were Minami, Nikki, Kohaku, Ruri, as well as the three sisters of Ishigami Village Garnet, Ruby, and Sapphire…… It felt like they were oddly polarized in gender.

“Huh, that’s……”

“It is the ‘girl group’ of the elites from Ishigami Village and Ex-Tsukasa Empire.”

  
  


“Huh. So our meeting spot is the same as Senkuu and the others,”

Said the leader of the girl group, Minami, to Senkuu.

“Well, the only place to get a meal is either here or our ramen stand so.”

“No way a girl group meeting would be held over ramen anyway,”

Laughed Nikki. To the words ‘girl group’, the boy group made an uncomfortable expression in unison. 

“We were thinking of inviting Yuzuriha but, you seemed to be rather down in the dumps about the sale……”

“About that……”

Yuzuriha explained the situation to the members of the girl group. While questioning your customers “Why did my product not sell,” was a risky move, in this situation where Yuzuriha was cornered, she had to make sacrifices if she wanted to find a solution.

“I was wondering what kind of clothes everyone would like.”

To Yuzuriha’s question, Kohaku, who was mindlessly munching on her dinner, answered.

“Something sturdy and easy to move around in!”

“Um, Kohaku-chan. That’s exactly the same thing Taiju-kun said……”

“Don’t worry about her. Out of the girl group, Kohaku has the least amount of femininity,”

Garnet said.

“I think your collection of clothes are all amazing but……”

“There’s some problems outside of that you know……”

Ruri and Nikki’s words slowed to a halt. Yuzuriha lowered her head.

“What is the problem!? Please tell me!”

“Honestly, there’s no place to wear them.”

To Minami’s confession, the boy group all stared in confusion. Only Gen, who had seemed to comprehend those words, slapped his knee. 

“Ah~, I get it now~.”

“Ah? You can just wear it anywhere.”

To Senkuu’s callous words, Minami shrugged her shoulders. 

“I was doing that before the petrification. But we’re living in the Stone World right now. There aren’t asphalt pavements everywhere like back then, so I’m walking in dirt as soon as I step outside, and if the wind’s strong I’ll be covered in sand. Bugs and other stuff get on my clothes when I walk between trees, and when it rains the ground is just mud. Even if I wore nice clothes, it’ll immediately get dirty.

“It’s just a little dirt, stop worrying about it.”

“Okay you’re out. 0 points for femininity. There’s no girl who wants to get their favorite clothes dirty.”

Senkuu had been kicked out of the girl group. To continue, Yo opened his mouth.

“If it’s dirty then just wash it.”

“If I had a washing machine I’d run a load everyday. But we’re hand washing. Hand washing! The water’s so cold in the winter to top it off!”

“If that’s the case then I’ll wash everyone’s clothes for you-!” Said Taiju as he flexed his biceps. 

“Yes you’re out as well. I shouldn’t have to explain why you can’t go around saying that you’ll wash girl's clothes for them.”

“You guys aren’t even the age of being girls.”

“Yo’s out too. Can’t even consider having a decent conversation with you.”

According to Minami, most of the boys in the group were excommunicated within seconds.

“But in the beginning, the clothes and the swimsuits were selling out just fine~. So we had thought that it’ll be alright but.”

“You’d only ever wear a swimsuit at the beach. And those clothes were rare in the beginning so when the mirror and the camera were invented, everyone was hyper-focused on their appearance during that time.”

“...... I see. It means that what was selling in the winter were cold resistant clothes~. At least some of the clothing was being bought out, so we didn’t notice that most people weren’t buying them.”

“I was too focused on making clothes that I didn’t think about the purpose for those clothes……”

A heavy atmosphere surrounded the girl party after Yuzuriha reflected over her reminiscence. Nobody dared to say anything, because everyone had come to the same conclusion. As if being the proxy, Senkuu opened his mouth.

“In short, it’s gonna be tough making a profit from clothes.”

The premise of dirtying clothes did not exist in fashion 3700 years ago. However, what was desired in this unprepared Stone World was clothing like what they wore now, durable and easy to clean. Yuzuriha’s clothing was halfway in quality, so it was likely that it would be put away in the back of a drawer.

To the people in this world who only recently got their hands on currency, Yuzuriha’s products that could not be used often were dropped off the list of things to buy. They were not sure when these storage items would be taken care of. However, they needed money as of immediately. The ship was nearly complete. 

The business strategy of Department Senkuu had failed. There was not enough money for fuel. If this keeps up, there might really be a chance that the ship will not depart. This uneasiness, that had been put aside somewhere far away, had returned before their eyes at this moment as a real threat. 

“If it’s something that cannot be worn often, then what about the idea of creating a place where they could be worn?”

Help came from outside of the table. The source of the voice was from a self-satisfied Francois.

“A place where they could be worn……?”

“People who often wore dresses to walk around were rare even in the pre-petrification world. I do not wish for this conversation to turn in the direction of sacred-profane dichotomy, but special clothing that is not worn often are prepared for the purpose of a special place. Then what about the idea of preparing such a place?”

“I see. If we hold an event or a party, then those special clothes would be worn.”

“That is correct, Minami-sama. That does remind me that Ryusui-sama was speaking of holding a party to celebrate both the completion of the ship as well as a farewell. If it is you who are willing to listen upon this request, I am sure he will not regret offering investments.”

“Senkuu-chan!” Senkuu nodded to Gen’s voice.

“Kukuku, you’re pretty talkative today, butler. Seems like we’ll make due because of that.”

“Are you fine with that Francois? Isn’t this acting on the interest of your opponents?”

Francois lightly smiled at Kohaku's words.

“It is not my place to speak of any money games. However, proving a master’s greatest desires, is the job of a butler.”

It was settled. Everyone sitting around the table met each other’s glances at the very center. Senkuu opened his mouth.

“Kukuku, I’m not one for farewell parties but it can’t be helped if it’s gonna help us get that money for fuel. This is our last chance. We’re gonna bet on the clothes Yuzuriha poured her soul into making.”

“Selling out the clothes in storage as party outfits…… no, if we sell them as cheap rentals then everyone would wear it for that day right? Right, Nikki-chan.”

“That sounds good Yuzuriha, your clothes are well made. Everyone will happily wear them.”

“Yeah, thanks Nikki. And even if there aren’t clothes you like, if everyone wants me to, I even do order-mades!”

“I’ll help you, Yuzuriha!!”

“Me too.” “Pretty clothes.” “I want to wear them!!”

The three sisters harmonized as Taiju bellowed. 

“Well then, from tomorrow we’re starting the ‘Farewell Party Quick Profit Plan’! Sound good!!”

“Yeah-!!”

The hopeful voices echoed through the night sky. Within the group overflowing with energy, Minami stared at them with lonely eyes.

~~~

“Kukuku, now that I think about it, it’s been a while. Partnering up for this party too.”

Senkuu looked at the two people standing in front of him with pleasant eyes. Taiju and Yuzuriha, the rocket team in the pre-petrification world, and the very first companions in this Stone World, had gathered in Senkuu’s lab.

“Our jobs are totally different though. I’ll be focusing on finishing the clothes. Everyone will be announcing the news of the party just about now, so we’ll have participants decide on their clothes and adjust it to their size. I want to make clothes for those who don’t find anything to their liking……”

“I’ll be collecting materials, transporting, and helping with any job that anyone is struggling to finish!”

“Party management is also your job, big oaf. I’ll be making the party stage with science. But before that, I gotta make a package delivery for the crafting team.”

“Package delivery?” Yuzuriha tilted her neck.

“Kukuku, the vital device to making clothes, a sewing machine. This is exhilarating.”

~~~

The sound of something exploding could be heard. Minami, who was searching for a scoop with her camera hanging from her neck, heard the sudden explosion, and came sprinting over to the scene.

“Oh what. It’s just Kaseki Grampa.”

The source of the noise was Senkuu’s lab. As always, after being shown a blueprint from Senkuu, Kaseki’s excitement had caused his muscles to expand and rip through his clothes. What was said prior was not heard, however this was the daily norm to the science crafting team.

In the room were the usual members, Senkuu, Kaseki, and Chrome. Kaseki was fully nude. “And, what are you guys going to make this time?” To Minami’s question, Senkuu let out an unsettling laugh.

“Sewing machine.”

“Sewing machine…… What about electricity?”

“It’s gonna be man powered of course. It’ll be a foot pedal sewing machine.”

“Oho-! And this is something amazing you see, when the needle stabs through the cloth, the string from below and the string from above hook together and……” “Ou, then when the needle goes up the upper string that’s tangled with the bottom string goes directly through the…….”

“Yeah I got none of that.”

Minami, who had been attacked by the machine gun-like fast talk from the energetic two, turned to Senkuu for help.

“Basically, the specialty of the way a sewing machine sews, is that it uses an upper and lower string simultaneously. The upper string passes through the hole in the needle’s end. When the needle pierces through the cloth, the upper string creates a hoop where the lower string passes through. And then that repeats. With the way the upper and lower string firmly intertwine, it basically creates a sturdy stitching.”

“We just need to make a contraption that successfully moves the upper and lower string right.”

“And the foot pedal……”

Minami questioned while peaking at the blueprint. Illustrated there was not only the sewing machine, but also a work desk to place things on. Seeing the pedal right by the base of the desk, next to a wheel connected to another wheel that was a part of the sewing machine, it was comprehensible that the entire desk was a part of the foot pedal sewing machine. 

“The pedal by the feet will do what a motor does in an electronic sewing machine. The power born from constantly pressing and releasing the pedal rotates the bottom wheel, which causes the leather belt that’s connected to the flywheel above to move. With the rotating energy causing the needle to go up and down, you get a man powered sewing machine. It’s got a lot of metal parts so it’s gonna become a large-scale device.”

“Forget about reasoning, let's hurry up and get started. Yuzuriha and the others are waiting right.”

“Ou. Plus I wasn’t able to participate in making that other ginormous threading machine. Yabe- I’m so excited!”

Kaseki and Chrome were rushing to start the project on their own. Their determination to build something was inextinguishable, despite that big ship being built. After taking a picture of these boys in such passion, Minami left the room with a lonely expression.

~~~

Along with the words, ‘Cinderella Party Announcement!’ was an illustration of a girl wearing a beautiful dress. The illustration had the signature of Kinomoto Tetsuya beside it, but Mirai and the others’ eyes, as soon as they received the paper, immediately focused on the Cinderella in the center. 

“It says Cinderella Party~.”

“I don’t know what Cinderella is.”

Suika asked about this pre-petrification tale to Nikki who was passing out flyers by hand to spread the word. It seemed like this name had to do with the clothing rental and Cinderella's borrowed dress being made out of magic.

“It’s only a one day rent so it won’t cost a lot of money. You’re allowed to purchase it if you end up liking it after as well.”

The lack of money during the last sale, had forced the kids to window shop. Hearing that they would be able to wear cute clothes despite their lack of confidence in financial stability, their eyes sparkled.

“We’re going to go to Yuzuriha’s store!”

~~~

Suika and Mirai stepped foot into Department Senkuu once again. It was obvious that after the closing sale, the building had stopped functioning as a store. It was only used for the purpose of taking on clothing rental orders, with Yuzuriha brand clothes were packed in rows that still housed their glittering looks from the day of the sale. Further in the store, the Yuzuriha crafting team, along with the help of the people of Ishigami village, were diligently sewing. 

“There’s a lot of people,”

Said Suika as she looked around. There were many girls from the looks of it. All of the girls waiting in line to place an order had faces of pure joy, probably quite thankful for this opportunity to wear Yuzuriha’s clothes without worrying about getting mud or bugs on it.

“Oh, if it isn’t Suika and Mirai.”

The two accepting orders were the gatekeeper brothers. Kinrou, who wore glasses, was holding a pen today rather than his normal spear, and was writing down the names on the order sheet of the two who had come.

“Suika and Mirai…… Namari isn’t here with you guys.”

“Probably doing work with the old man mangaka.”

“So we thought we’d order Namari’s clothes along with ours.”

“Understood. Clothing for children is over there. If there’s one that you like, bring it over here. If it’s a small size adjustment then we will be accommodating and fix it. However the price will significantly rise.”

After hearing the explanation, Suika and Mirai ran over to the area where children’s clothes were lined up. Even though they were able to take their time looking around because the area was quiet, they were not able to settle on anything.

“H-mn. They’re all cute but…….”

“Hey, you guys here to pick clothes too?”

When Suika and Mirai looked up, they saw Ukyo and Gen who were brought over by Ginrou to choose clothes. 

“Yeah! Ukyo and Gen are too?”

“Well you know…….” “If we don’t spend money, the person who’s troubled is us after all~.”

While this grown up’s situation caused Ukyo to be hesitant when speaking, Gen answered indifferently. 

“We haven’t decided on anything and…… What are you guys going to wear?”

“I think I’ll just wear a normal suit~. Men are good to go as long as they wear a suit, you know.”

“I’m thinking of a marine like sailor uniform but I wonder if they have any……”

“Huh!! Ukyo’s gonna wear that fluttering skirt!?”

The one who had suddenly shouted was their tour guide, Ginrou. The gazes that questioned what Ginrou was talking about came glaring from the revived two.

“Actually, even boys wear sailor uniforms, Ginrou…… Though they wear pants.”

“So the modern person Ginrou knows what a sailor uniform is…… Only thinking that it was clothing for girls, I can imagine many reasons why you would think that~. Though the first thing that comes to mind is a school uniform.”

“School uniform?”

This time Suika latched onto Gen’s words.

“In our time, each school had their own personal uniform.”

“I was always hospitalized so I never got to wear one-,”

Mumbled Mirai with a sad tone. Suika let out a loud voice after hearing that.

“Then, that’s what we’ll do!! Suika and the other’s go to school so!”

“That's true, if it’s a uniform then we can all wear the same outfit!”

Mirai let the flower of her smiles blossom. Caught in the tide, Ukyo smiled.

“I think that’s a good idea as well. There aren’t any here so tell that to Kinrou, alright.”

The children ran over to the order stand. Ginrou and Ukyo watched them with smiles, but Gen let out a laugh that sounded like he was trying to suppress. 

“What’s wrong, Gen. Is there a problem?”

“Hm-n, individually I’m thankful that the average price per customer rises with these special orders but…....”

Gen turned his gaze to the back of the store. There, was the sight of Yuzuriha wholeheartedly and diligently working with a needle. 

~~~

“Ah~, I finally finished. This is Gen and Ukyo’s sizes.”

Ginrou, who had finished taking the orders from the male customers, orally reported the results of the measurements. Kinrou, moving the pencil with difficulty, wrote down the numbers on the order form. 

“So envious~. While I’m learning of male measurements that I don’t even want to know of, Kinrou gets to sit the entire time. A-ah, I want to help take measurements of the girls……”

“You know that’s impossible……! And the reason why you have to measure the men is because you are ditching your writing training.”

The little brother had no words to respond to the older brother’s just argument. Ginrou cannot write, so he could not be given the job of taking in orders. That was something even Ginrou, himself, was aware of. 

“......There’s a lot of special orders.”

Ginrou could not read, but he noticed how full the special order column was outside of the storage orders. 

“We’ll be sewing as well, so don’t you think we have a pretty good idea how much work it’ll be? Do you think it’s possible to finish this on time for the party?”

“...... Yuzuriha has the fastest hands out of everyone in the village. And to top it off Senkuu is inventing something new for Yuzuriha. When that comes……”

“But I think the orders will just increase……”

“Then you’re going to have to help.”

Kinrou turned his eyes to the room farthest back. That room was already cluttered with dyed clothing and knit items. 

“I don’t want to do that……”

While watching the crafting area that had been transformed into a battle scene from the sides of his eyes, Ginrou returned to the order desk. 

~~~

The sewing machine was completed during the afternoon of the next day. Chrome and Kaseki, who had been fueled by their passion to stay awake the entire night building, were knocked out. To carry the quite big and heavy foot pedal sewing machine to the store was excessive for Senkuu’s thin arms. The person to rely on in a situation like this, wass without a doubt, his stamina king of a childhood friend.

Taiju, who wished to make Yuzuriha’s job easier as soon as possible, rushed to the store carrying the metal machine (also desk) on his shoulders. The one who was a disaster was Senkuu, who was forcing himself to keep up with the running Taiju with his sleep deprived body. While mumbling numerous curses under his breath, the people who had greeted Senkuu when arriving at the store, was the sight of a bowed Nikki with a ferocious attitude. 

“I beg of you! Ruri, Kohaku!! Could you please wear Lillian’s clothing on the day of the party……!!”

Nikki presented a piece of paper at the two. On there, was the illustration of two girls wearing bizarre clothing. 

“Lillian…… Is that singer from the recording. Regardless, I don’t mind but……”

“Why us?”

“Well, I gave it a lot of thought. That the people of the Ishigami Village, everyone is the child of Lillian. Isn’t that right! Senkuu.”

Senkuu was trying to sneak by without getting caught in their situation, but with bad luck he was dragged into this conversation without any bad intention. 

“Ah? Can’t even consider them being children with 3700 years in between. Don’t even know if Lillian even gave birth to kids to begin with.”

“What!?”

“...... Well if you think about the remaining members, then the gold haired blue eyes might be a gene from Lillian.”

After answering with the most minimal response, Senkuu quickly departed from the scene. Nikki, after receiving the scientist's signature of approval (?), returned to begging the sisters.

“See? I also feel like the two of you, in particular, have a lot of physical similarities to Lillian. So these outdated clothes will definitely look good on you guys! The tank top and denim casual style is for Kohaku, and the signature dress of singer Lillian is for Ruri…… Actually maybe the other way could work too……”

Nikki began mumbling about as she looked like she was slipping into a dream. As the girls fully witnessed the negative traits of a die hard fan, Ruri gave a weary smile while speaking.

“The two of us do not mind, but what is Nikki planning on wearing?”

The mumbling stopped. Nikki let out a laugh as she fiddled with her pigtails with her large hand. 

“Hahaha, I was just thinking of settling with the sailor uniform I wore in high school. I’m not at that age anymore and I don’t want to create more burdens on Yuzuriha with any more special orders, so I’ll randomly choose something that’s easy to move in at my own discretion. Girly clothes don’t look good on me to begin with. 

After saying that Nikki sped over to the inside of the store. The remaining Kohaku crossed her arms as she thought. 

“Hm, she’s always looking at that red dress, so I was completely convinced she would choose that.”

“I think Nikki really does want to wear that dress. However……”

Ruri halted her words. Nikki, because of a pain that Kohaku had never experienced, was putting down her own desires. Ruri, who understood the truth of those emotions, watched the disappearing Nikki with sadness. 

~~~

Let’s turn back time. After successfully escaping from Nikki’s grasp, Senkuu arrived at the back crafting room. The essential item had already been enshrined in the middle of the work room. Just the Yuzuriha, who is supposed to be using it, and the Taiju who had delivered it, were nowhere to be seen.

“Yuzuriha fell over…...?”

Senkuu grew angry after hearing what the people at the workplace were chattering about, but the more correct information was that Yuzuriha had anemia after working for long hours and was resting. She was currently walking around outside for fresh air to recover, and when leaving, Taiju decided to join her. After hearing that, Senkuu left from the back door to chase after the two.

The warm afternoon air clung to Senkuu’s skin. At the same time, an aggressive smell tickled his nose. The two friends were resting nearby in the shadow of a tree. The tree that stood by them was a camphor tree . (2)

“Kukuku, you’re looking better than I thought you would.”

While laughing without energy, Yuzuriha and Taiju were leaning against the tree.

“Thanks to you. Though Senkuu-kun kinda looks more fatigued.”

“Cause Senkuu was working hard making the sewing machine!”

Utilizing the rays of light that spilled from the swaying tree, Senkuu examined Yuzuriha’s status. After confirming that there were no problems with her body, he turned his heel.

“I’m gonna tell the workers how to work the sewing machine. You guys rest a bit more.”

“Sorry. Normally I should be the one listening but.”

“The purpose of science is to level the playing field for workers. So we don’t work a single genius to the bones…… Big Oaf, I’m leaving Yuzuriha in your care.”

“Yeah!”

Senkuu disappeared. He had not even stayed for a single minute, but the two had felt his kindness. The two childhood friends were well aware that Senkuu was a person who shared less words between a companion the closer he was with. 

“He really is kind, Senkuu-kun.”

“Yeah, even just like that time, he was probably watching over us.”

“That time?”

“The day of the petrification. Just like then, the two of us were under the school camphor tree……”

Yuzuriha’s face turned red. Even Taiju realized what he had said. The reality of the unfulfilled confession was forcefully brought back. At the same time red faced Yuzuriha had realized this, the warmth from her body pulled away from Taiju’s right arm. 

“I! I’m going to go work hard again alright!!”

“O, okay. You’re okay now?”

“Yeah. Senkuu-kun put all of his efforts towards making the sewing machine and this is also something that I want to do so.”

While saying that, Yuzuriha regrettably turned her sights towards the tree’s shadows. As soon as she turned away to return to the work room, Taiju frantically chased after her. 

~~~

The next day. Orders were closed. The participants for the party rose beyond 100, and participants from the bases outside of Ex-Tsukasa Empire were continuing to come in. Those involved had realized that what they were planning was the Kingdom of Science’s very first ‘Festival’.

The sewing machine that had been delivered by Senkuu yesterday, was in full use as of this morning. Around Department Senkuu was, the thumping sounds of the ginormous looming machine and the light clanking sounds of the foot pedal sewing machine, that could be heard for miles.

There were only three days left until the party.

That next day. Similar to the day prior, the movements of the looming and sewing machine continued. The needle work that had to be done by hand was mostly worked on throughout the day. Even then, the amount of leftover work was overwhelming. The size of the work space and the people here to help continued to grow. 

Scattered here and there were left over wound up strings, the cutting edges of cloth, and paper stencils that were finished being used. Even the people who could not help making clothes were participating in cleaning up. The one who was doing the most in that group was Taiju. It was for Yuzuriha, who’s exhaustion was accumulating day by day. However, the voice of Taiju that worried for Yuzuriha, it was commonly accompanied by a weak smile. 

The day before the party. Yuzuriha had fallen over again. She, who had recovered in a couple hours, began working even harder. The Ishigami villagers who were familiar with needle work, both adults and children assisted Yuzuriha. In the beginning, Yuzuriha had voiced her disapprovals but, either because she was losing the time to be picky or it had become tiring and troublesome to even move her mouth, she ended up not saying anything anymore.

It was now night. There was work still left to do. However, the aim to be devoted throughout the night was faint. Most of the people who had helped had returned home. If not, they did not have the energy to return home, and were on the floor in some area of the store. 

The use of the sewing machine was mostly done, and the remaining work was the small details which required high skills to complete. So that is why it was inevitable that Yuzuriha had to remain so she could finish this hardship. The one who was the most frustrated about having Yuzuriha shoulder all of the heavy workload, was Taiju, who was clenching his teeth.

“Come on, we’re leaving Big Oaf.”

Senkuu had thrown numerous confrontations at his childhood friend. However, Taiju continued to stare at the small figure of Yuzuriha under the unreliable light. 

“Senkuu, I think I’m going to stay……”

“You won’t be of any help even if you stay. What’s needed is someone who can do delicate work. You can’t even hold a single needle correctly.”

Gen, who had happened to be there as well, followed Senkuu with uplifting words.

“More than that, it’ll be important for you to get proper rest to prepare for tomorrow’s setting up, right, Taiju-chan. There’s no point if nobody is there to accept the baton pass from Yuzuriha after she’s gone and worked this hard.”

Taiju did not respond. However, the fist that clenched so hard causing his nails to dig into his skin, spoke for Taiju about his remorse. 

“Taiju-chan……”

“Oh well, if only you were a man with ridiculous hand coordination then you could’ve helped Yuzuriha right now.”

“Senkuu……”

Taiju had frozen like he had been hit after hearing Senkuu’s words. As he continued to watch his childhood friend’s face, Taiju suddenly sprinted towards the direction of the residences. 

“Hey wait, it’s dangerous while it’s this dark! …… Senkuu-chan, even if you just wanted to get him out of here wasn’t that a bit too harsh?”

“Kukuku, get him out? I didn’t do any of that.”

Gen gave a puzzled expression.

“For that Big Oaf to go running without looking back, it’s cause he’s thinking about someone other than him. Well, problem’s been solved so, time for us to go sleep.”

“Huh, wait, what do you mean, Senkuu-chan!?”

Gen frantically chased after Senkuu whose mouth loosened into a smile as he walked away.

~~~

The snores of those who slept like dead bodies and the sound of cloth rubbing against one other could be heard. Within all of that, Yuzuriha was moving her hands with full determination. Fold the cloth, turn it inside out, make the creases, and before you knew it a puffy flower would bloom in her hand. It was more like a puffy decoration, for there were unfortunately no elastics. 

Cloth making in this Stone World was just a series of these types of cover ups. Even the jeans that were popular amongst the revived, because they did not have the right fiber, were hemp pants loomed with cloth whose strings were dyed to a similar color so that they looked like jeans. To Yuzuriha however, even this saddening contrivance, was something she enjoyed in this world’s handiwork.

Half of the motivation was this enjoyment, and about a third was the feeling of responsibility. The rest was in the search of finding an answer to a question that kept churning inside of her. 

(What is clothing?)

During this time’s plan of clothing rental, the number of participants were significantly higher than the prediction prior to the event. However the order for the expensive haute couture clothing just barely exceeded the normal priced clothes. 

Yuzuriha wondered what the cause of that was. What were the people of this Stone World looking for in her clothes. 

“......”

The faint light that came from the Stone World lightbulb lit the room like a dream. The noise of bugs could be heard from outside as Yuzuriha’s conscience moved her hands, that began to melt like sculpted candy, without thought. With time her shoulders would slump and she would no longer feel the heaviness of her head. A small pain ran through Yuzuriha’s arm as she was teetering to sleep.

“Ouch……”

In her hand was the needle she had just been using. She frantically checked the wound in her arm. There was no blood. The clothing did not get stained. She let out a sigh of relief, and when she raised her head to shake off the sleepiness, a black silhouette reflected in Yuzuriha’s eyes.

“Are you awake, Ogawa Yuzuriha.”

The boy wearing the captain’s hat was Nanami Ryusui.

“Ryusui-kun!? Why……”

“Hmn. I’m not here to be malicious like Senkuu. I came to help. Be grateful towards Oki Taiju.”

“Taiju-kun……?”

“It seems that that boy doesn’t know what ‘negotiating’ is. Just when he woke me up in the middle of the night banging on my door, he would only say, ‘Can you go and help Yuzuriha’. With a shaking voice saying ‘that I won’t be of any help to her’. It would be a pain to have him start crying at my front door so I caved in. Hnm. To beckon the son of the Nanami financial conglomerate, that guy might be quite something.”

“Bu, But what I’m doing right now, it’s only difficult work……”

Ryusui revealed what he had in his hand. It was a spectacular lace collar.

“Amazing…… this, you made this just by looking at my design?”

“Of course. Who do you think made the ship model that later was used to create the beautiful parts?”

So that was why Taiju had given up his place to Ryusui. Actually, there may have been someone else that had directed Taiju towards choosing this perfect person.

(Thank you, Taiju-kun……)

Silence settled down in the workroom once again. Other than the couple words passed between to ask about the designs or progress, they kept their hands moving. After a full hour had passed and they sank deeper into the night that could not possibly become any darker, Yuzuriha opened her mouth.

“Hey, does Ryusui-kun want anything?”

“What’s wrong? Asking that all of a sudden.”

“Well you know, small talk. I feel like I might fall asleep again if I don’t talk.”

“I see, that’s a good idea.”

Ryusui said this as fatigue and sleepiness were beginning to become present on his face. It was obvious. It was not like he was fooling around during daylight either.

“Ryusui-kun wants money, but still bought a lot of my clothes last year. Even for the preparation of this party, you spend a lot of money right? I was just wondering what you were trying to do.”

“Haaha-, that’s simple. I want everything. That’s my principle.”

“Everything?”

“Money, fuel, the glitteriness of the party, the shining people wearing these clothes, I want it all. Of course, the great ship journey with Senkuu and others too.”

“Wow.”

Yuzuriha did not say this with a weary voice, but with a voice full of respect and admiration. Compared to Yuzuriha, who liked handicraft work, Ryusui was on a totally different level. Watching such a person sit across from her, tediously moving a needle, was a bizarre scene.

“...... That reminds me, Ryusui-kun, what will you wear tomorrow? I hadn’t asked you yet right?”

“Me? I’ve already decided.”

“Huh?” When Yuzuriha responded with bewilderment, Ryusui took off his hat.

“This captain’s hat, apparently you were the one who made it.”

“Ye, yeah. I originally gave it to Senkuu though.”

“The me after breaking the petrification had lost everything. My finances, Francois too. Everything except my greed. So you could argue that this hat gave me definition. At the very least, the current me is not the son of the Nanami financial conglomerate, but just a single captain who wishes to challenge the sea. So as long as I have this hat then I’m fine. Hnm, to be more precise, the reason why I’m here helping you right now is to repay you for the hat.”

“...... Francois-san said the same thing too. That the butler outfit had provided them a title in this Stone World.”

“It’s obvious that they would say that. Clothes are a tool used to help one become what they want to become. It’s the desire of the future.

“Clothes are…… I see……”

It was as if a tough knot had been unwounded from inside of Yuzuriha. The flood of participants. The growing number of special orders. Everyone wanted to see a dream in this Stone World’s Cinderella Party. And she was sewing right here because of everyone’s wish towards the future to ‘become something’.

“The me right now, is making a future……”

“Haaha-, I feel bad for saying this while indulging in something emotional, but keep moving your hands. According to my calculations, we won’t be able to finish on time.”

A slightly frustrated expression surfaced on Ryusui’s face. In this world, they were competitively the first and the second quickest hands. However, there simply was just too much. There was a limit for how much 4 arms could accomplish. 

“Yes……. If only there was one more person.”

“If, if that’s the case, then I’ll help!”

A voice came from the other side of the room. When they looked, Ginrou, who had been sleeping up until now, trembled while walking over towards them.

“Ginrou-kun!? Are you okay with that?”

“Ye, yeah. Actually, I woke up a while ago…… and I was planning on pretending to be asleep but.”

“That’s quite admirable of you, Ginrou. Why did you stop pretending to sleep?”

“I was listening to you guys talking and…… because I also have a dream I want to become true, I felt that I couldn’t keep sleeping.”

“Dream?”

Ginrou inhaled a deep breath. As if to blow away his fatigue and any sloth that might try to control his body, Ginrou yelled,

“I too, want to see lots of pretty girls wearing pretty outfits!!”

Yuzuriha blankly stared back. However, Ryusui’s tolerance had even accepted such a vulgar wish.

“Haaha-, that’s some good greed there Ginrou. Sit, I’ll give you some work.”

“Yeah, I’ll work hard!”

“Really, are the worst…...you……”

A voice weak from just waking up could be heard, scolding Ginrou’s courage. One more voice came from the pile of sleeping bodies, where a zombie-like Kinrou emerged.

“Ki, Kinrou, you woke up?”

“Of course. I heard my little brother yell such an embarrassing thing…… And.”

Kinrou’s hand reached out towards Ginrou’s head. Ginrou prepared himself, thinking that he was going to be hit again, but the older brother’s hand gently patted his little brother’s hair.

“That my little brother will work hard with all his spirit. There’s no way an older brother can keep on sleeping with that.”

“Kinrou……”

“Hnm. Thanks to the beautiful love between two siblings we’ve gained more hands. Finishing seems more likely now. Am I wrong? Yuzuriha.

“You’re not wrong! Thank you everyone! Let’s work hard for the final push!”

The silent gesture shook the darkness of the night. The four began moving their hands. The light of the workroom continued to glow as the sky lightened……

The morning of the party. There was the sight of four sleeping people who had exhausted all of their energy, multicolored dreams, and the shining morning sunlight. 

~~~

The party was to start at around sunset, at the open area in Ex-Tsukasa Empire. Even though this was a world without a clock, the participants, who were not patient enough to wait until the start of the party, had crowded into Department Senkuu even when the sun was still high. Here, they accepted their clothing that matched their order sheet, and then all of the men were chased out of the store. 

“Hey! The girls need to change, so the boys need to hurry up and get out of here!”

What horrible treatment. The boys, not having any similar changing rooms prepared for them, were constantly told to just go into the woods and change. If it was not for the room that Gen had saved for prior, then the scenery of the Stone World would have been blighted on. 

“Hey, this ‘necktie’, what do you do with it,”

Questioned Magma while he swung a long string. The thought that ‘Men are good to go as long as they wear a suit’ was preserved even after 3700 years, so the men who felt unfavorable towards fashion had decided on the three item God’s combo of button up shirt with slacks and a jacket. 

“I’ll tie it for you, Magma. Stick out your neck.”

Yo, who represented the revived, demonstrated kindness. What that body was wearing was a cut and sew of a long sleeved V-neck that was layered with clothing underneath, and skinny pants. The clothes were mostly dark, but in a sense, it emphasized his thin muscular silhouette. As an accessory, he wore a silver necklace that covered his neck. 

And Magma, who stuck his neck out for Yo, was wearing an XL button up shirt with a tight vest over it. When Yo took the necktie from Magma, he effortlessly wrapped it around Magma’s neck. What was completed was indeed, a clumsy butterfly tie.

“It’s done, Magma!!”

“Oh, Thanks Yo.”

“Actually, that’s totally wrong,”

Interjected Ukyo, who was wearing a green tea colored yukata and kaku obi, next to Yo who was laughing hysterically. It was the safest festival style, but to be the only obi wearing person in the group of men who seemed to be sophisticatedly fashionable, he looked like he was ready to go off on an adventure.

Magma and Yo, as if waiting for the opportunity, after the necktie was tied, started fighting. While slipping away, Ukyo began speaking to Gen who was wearing a very magician-like chic tailcoat.

“It was correct of you to reserve a room. The Ishigami villagers don’t really know the small details.”

“There are even people who don’t understand how to use buttons so~. The only problem is really……”

In front of them was the sight of lousy half-naked men tumbling about. Gen said with a Gen-like face,

“It means that us revived folks need to dress everyone here~”

~~~

The women, as women, were having their own trouble. The construction of their clothes were more complex for the majority, and had many more detailed parts compared to the boys. While the boys only had two changing rooms, over here there was a large number of them, but the number of people in the store never came to an end.

When it was nearing the start of the party and people were finally dispersing, the ‘No boys allowed’ sign was removed from the entrance, and the sound of footsteps entered the store. 

The intruder hurried straight to the area with the men’s clothes, before stopping at the sight of another figure.

“Hnm. If it isn’t Nikki. I apologize for intruding before a lady was finished.”

The intruder, Nanami Ryusui, spoke to Nikki who was standing alone. 

“...... Ryusui. What’s wrong? There’s no way you’re here to peak.”

“Haaha-, that’s quite rude for you to say towards me. Basically, I got kicked out while I was only sleeping inside, and I haven’t been able to enter until now.”

“So you came to get your clothes. What are you going to wear?”

“Something that would match this hat, was what I was thinking but I haven’t been able to find anything. A suit is a bit too much to go with it, so yesterday…… This morning, I made something.”

While saying that, Ryusui pulled out an outfit from the pile of cloth trimmings.

“A sailor uniform huh. Where’s the skirt?”

“Hnm, it’s unlike you to joke like that. Or is there something more? Do you want to wear this? Or was there something you knew you wanted so you had made……”

Ryusui narrowed his eyes at Nikki. She turned to avoid his gaze.

“What’s wrong, Nikki. You aren’t going to choose an outfit?”

Nikki was still wearing the clothes that she would normally wear. 

“Or is it that you are self-deprecating yourself by saying that ‘there are no clothes that match a muscular woman like me’? And? You know, it's a captain’s instinct.”

“Can you just leave me alone.”

“I can’t do that. I’m someone who wants everyone to be shining…… Francois!!”

Ryusui snapped his fingers. As if they had sprouted from the shadows, Ryusui’s obedient butler appeared. 

“You’re in luck today. I’ll lend you my personal stylist. Now then, let yourself shine as much as you’d like.”

“That’s none of your business! And I’ve always thought about this before but, is Francois a boy? Or a girl? It’s unheard of to be letting someone whose gender you don’t know change you right?”

“You sure like getting worried about the small details.”

“It’s not a small detail!” Nikki vented to Ryusui. 

“It is a small detail. Francois’ gender, as well as your…… Actually, the world’s beauty standard. Big and small, tall and short, strong and weak, I acknowledge everything. Every woman is beautiful. So stop worrying about useless stuff and hurry up and put on the dress.”

At the end of Ryusui’s pointed finger, was the wine colored dress.

“Why, how did you know I wanted to wear that……”

“Haaha-, quite rich of you to ask when you were drilling holes in the dress before I spoke to you. “

“If it is this dress then it will accentuate Nikki-sama’s figure well. It is a splendid choice.”

The aggressive Ryusui. The kind speaking Francois. The Nikki who was cornered by the master and servant let out a deep sigh. She prepared herself to see a dream.

“I got it…… However.”

Nikki spoke with a red face.

“I’m going to change on my own. You know, it’s embarrassing…...”

“I don’t mind. Call Francois once you’re done. That hair needs to be styled after all.”

“Ryusui.”

Ryusui, who was satisfied and was trying to leave the room, was stopped by Nikki’s voice.

“Thanks for giving me courage. Fufufu, it might make me fall for you.”

“I’m sure the you wearing that dress will be beautiful. Just for today, I think you should be saying, “don’t fall for me’.”

After saying that, Ryusui left the store.

~~~

After half an hour, a stylized Nikki and Francois left for the party. At the same time, two shadows snuck into the store from the back door. The two were Kohaku, who wore a small tank top with jeans, and Minami, who wore a work suit with a pencil skirt. Even though the two were completely ready, rather than participating at the party that had already started, they were hiding in the shadows of the store.

“Nikki, she was really pretty. I’ll have to take a picture of her later.”

“Are you fine with this, Minami. If what we are about to do ends in failure…… At worst this party will be cancelled.”

Minami’s hands that held the camera trembled. From the distance she could hear the sounds of people getting excited. 

“But…… This is my last chance. Kohaku, please. This is something only you can do.”

“Nobody can do this but I. So that’s why if I refuse, you will decide to do it on your own, and something bad will probably happen. Ha! That only sounds like an excuse to intimidate…… Just wait here.”

After saying that Kohaku disappeared into the darkness. Minami, who was left alone in the store after the single light source had disappeared, hugged her camera while sitting. 

~~~

The Stone World’s Cinderella Party was a great success. The bonfire was lit, and Senkuu’s humbly made large lights lined the street, the brightness making it seem like it was noon rather than dusk. Uplifting music could be heard, and the smell of something delicious tickled people’s noses. Even the loneliness and sadness of the farewell that stood in front of people was blown away, as the festival shined with radiance. 

What was different from a normal festival was of course, the people’s outfits. They were all random, inconsistent, and lacking a single bit of unity, but everyone was enjoying this festival with every spirit they had. From eastern to western, casual to formal, modern to retro, gothic loli to street, feminine and masculine, the excitement of the festival shined on their faces.

“Thank you for your purchase~.”

Many stores lined the streets of the party. From candy etching to shooting galleries, mysterious masks and fish scooping. Mirai and Suika’s cotton candy machine, in it’s home ground that was the festival, was outselling. Including Namari, who was helping for the day, all of them were greeting guests while wearing a sailor uniform.

“You know what I remember when I see a uniform at a booth,”

Said Ukyo as he stuffed his mouth with cotton candy.

“Reminds me of the school culture festivals.”

“Yeah……”

“What’s wrong Nikki. You seem unenergetic.”

“Actually, I think that she may just be shy……”

Ruri spoke for the woman’s heart. As per Nikki’s request, Ruri was wearing the dress that singing princess Lillian had worn at her concert. It was technically cosplay, and was quite an outfit with several revealing areas, but there were no complaints, for Nikki, who had requested it, was wearing a much more striking dress.

Her trademark pigtails were also gone, and her surprisingly voluminous hair was beautifully taken care of by Francois. The girl who was looking different from her usual look with the wine dress, stood out more than everyone who was at the party.

“It feels like everyone is looking at me. Ah this is embarrassing.”

“You’re not wrong about everyone looking at you. Not in a bad way though. Right, Chrome.”

“Ou Nikki! You look perfect!!”

Said Chrome with a hemp button up shirt and pants down to his calves, looking like a college student in the summer. It seems that the words of one who does not understand a woman's heart was weightless. However, light words like that could still save someone. Someone who probably did not have the courage to remain at the party alone.

The four of them were in the food court, passing by each store. Other than the cotton candy booth prior, were other stores, such as directly managed Department Senkuu stores, desperate to gain profits.

Such as the cola that Ukyo and the others were drinking, the cat tail ramen, the Senkuu brand carbonated water, and something with the alias of ‘Senkuu juice’ was being sold. The built stage in the center of the open area could be looked down from the food court that was above, so one could eat their meal while watching a performance.

“Ou Ukyo, it’s Gen’s magic show! Yabe-!”

“Is a Mentalist, someone who can do magic?”

While saying that, the two were sucked into Gen’s unexplainably mysterious magic. Ruri, who sat next to them, looked around at the festival.

“That reminds me, where has Kohaku gone off to.”

~~~

The sound of footsteps came closer in the darkness. And there were two. Minami confirmed that it meant Kokaku had succeeded just as planned. 

From the back door, two people entered. Minami turned on the light. Kohaku’s figure vaguely showed up. Behind her, was a small figure that had their hands bound together. Momiji Homura stood there.

“It’s bright……”

Homura squinted like a mole that had surfaced out of the ground. It has been a year since Minami had heard her voice, and a copious amount of tears welled up in her eyes. 

“What is this for? Just bringing me out here. Plus it’s loud out there, outside,”

The sinner cheekily mumbled. However, after her eyes had gotten used to the light and she noticed the state of the inside of the store, Homura took in a breath.

“Lots of, clothes……?”

“Right now the Kingdom of Science is having a party. These are the leftover outfits that weren’t rented.”

“Hn-m. So that’s why the two of you are dressed differently. And, what of it? You aren’t by chance gifting an outfit to a prisoner are you?”

“That by chance seems to be the case,”

Kohaku said to Homura without removing her eyes from her. Those eyes were staring at each and every single movement Homura made, which made her come to the conclusion that her escaping would be a great disaster.

“I’ve looked over and saved several of them. Homura’s body is small, so there aren't a lot of mature clothes……”

“You’re crazy,”

Said Homura as she looked down at the Minami, who was pulling out clothes, with a chilly glare.

“Then, are you saying that you’ll take off the rope so I can put on these clothes? You can’t do that. You can’t untie the ropes of a prisoner without everybody’s permission.”

“If we did something like that, you’d probably sneakily escape. That would be the case, if I wasn’t here.”

Kohaku gripped Homura’s arm. That strength was several times stronger than Homura’s.

“You guys are stupid. Hurry up and let me go. I don’t want to become a dress up doll!”

“Please! I want to take a picture of you! Like the old days…… The you when doing gymnastics, was really beautiful. Out of the pictures that I’ve taken, yours was my favorite! So.”

“I told you I won’t wear any!”

“I even have lipstick. Um, even Hyouga, when he sees a beautiful you……”

Minami attempted to press the stick onto Homura’s mouth. However, Homura, after hearing Hyouga’s name, let out a furious yell.

“......!! Don’t make a fool out of me!!”

“Hey, Minami……!”

From Kohaku’s hand, the sensation of something, disappeared. In an instant Homura had escaped from the arm lock and her upper body disappeared. Like falling, Homura bent her upper body back, and at the same time recoiled into a kickflip. As if she was drawing a half circle, Homura’s foot advanced towards Minami’s face.

“Kyaa!!”

Minami fell back onto her bum. When she opened her eyes, Homura’s kick had been well intercepted by Kohaku. 

“Ha! It’s very easy to move around in this thing called jeans. Clothes are definitely meant to be something like this,”

Said Kohaku as she restrained Homura. Homura could not resist as she still had both of her hands tied together.

“Let me go! Let me go back to Hyouga-sama!”

“Minami, I’m stopping this right now. With her flexible body, I can’t say that she won’t be able to free her hands. It would be rude to Yuzuriha and the others if a prisoner escaped and ruined the party, right?”

Minami nodded without energy. Kohaku once again took off with the silent Homura. The only sound remaining in the room was the soft noises of a suppressed cry.

“Why did you do something like that?”

Asked Kohaku to the Minami sitting on the floor, after she had returned.

“I was the one who determined that she would be revived. She could perform such beautiful acrobatics. We spent several months together after she was revived, with Tsukasa and everyone…… So……”

“Why today?”

“Because everyone’s departing soon!!”

Minami yelled while hiding her face. This agitation that she had not told anyone up until now, had been thrown at Kohaku alone. 

“Tomorrow is the completion ceremony. And after that everyone will go to sea. I heard that even she will board the ship and…… Even though they may never return again, I don’t have a single picture of her. So I thought that in the album I’ve been taking pictures of this whole year, I wanted to add her in it…… It’s selfish. To her it was just a big nuisance……”

Minami wiped her tears with her finger. She stood up, and right when she was about to walk away, Kohaku spoke in a gentle voice.

“Let’s go to the party, Minami”

“Huh……?”

“Homura isn’t there, but everyone else is. You’re going to take pictures right? Then take pictures of today’s party too. And then, show me the album when it is finished.”

“Yeah…… Yes. Let’s go. I’ll, take pictures till the very end.”

Kohaku stretched a hand towards Minami. Minami took that hand. While thinking about the girl who returned to the prison, the two carried themselves to the festival that tied together the past and the future.

~~~

The anguish of departing loved ones, drifted through people’s lives like a constant low noise. The festival was an existence that condensed this emotion, and what you could call as being the beginning, would be the start that awaits the end. As more fun was experienced, the closer the time of separation would approach. The night was dark, but the bonfire still burned.

Senkuu, who had finished his job as the festival’s science leader, finally settled himself on a chair by a table as the final event was being performed on the main stage. A cold cola was handed over to a Senkuu who was stretching his shoulders in a tired state. 

“Kukuku, how thoughtful of you, Big Oaf.”

There stood Taiju and Yuzuriha, who were wearing a familiar outfit. 

“So you guys are wearing you high school uniforms.”

The Senkuu who said this, was styled in an unrisky button up shirt and slacks, and a white lab coat with the collar standing up. 

“I passed my limitations with the job this time so. I thought that maybe being a normal high school student wouldn’t be so bad.”

“So Senkuu chose a white lab coat. When I see us like this, it feels like we’ve returned back to the past!!”

However, that was their familiar appearance from 3700 years prior. School uniforms and a white lab coat. On the table was the cola. What this only reminded them of was a short-lived high school experience. 

“It’s a similar one made out of hemp. It’s far from the past, chemical resistance:⭗ heat resistance:⭘ white lab coat, so I’d say it’s nearly impossible to use this one often.”

“One day a proper white lab coat will be developed. I know it’s possible if it’s Senkuu-kun.”

“It’ll definitely be fine, Senkuu! After we revive all of humanity, let’s return back to our normal high school lives!!”

Taiju, while wearing his high school uniform, spoke of a big dream. However, the other two looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

“N? What’s with the two of you.”

“Have you not noticed, sloppy head,”

Senkuu teased while having fun. 

“When were you revived?”

“N…… If I remember, the fall of three years ago.”

“Aah, and I was the spring half a year prior. We were petrified in our first year of high school so……”

“Ah, ah, aaaaaah!!!!”

Taiju realized the truth.

“We’re at the age of graduating already!!”

“Kukuku, that’s how it is. We became older than those seniors and juniors.”

“I was revived one year after, so I'm right on the edge of being a high schooler but……”

Yuzuriha giggled.

“Gra, graduated student…… I, I need to find a job……”

“I don’t think there is anybody here that is more fit to find a job in this world than Taiju-kun.”

“Kukuku, you aren’t wrong.”

Senkuu agreed while laughing at Yuzuriha's words. It was really, a fun conversation that felt like they had returned to the past. 

“They seem to be having fun over there. You aren’t going to join? Gen.”

Gazing from afar at Senkuu and the others, who were blossoming flowers over talk of old times, was Gen and Ryusui.

“N~, I want to but. I thought that maybe just watching them is fine~. There’s like a seed of preciousness when Senkuu-chan is talking to Taiju-chan and the others, you know.”

“Is that so?”

“Hey, has Ryusui-chan, ever wondered what would have happened if you had met Senkuu-chan before the petrification?”

To Gen’s question, Ryusui answered.

“Nope.”

“Huh, that’s very surprising, at the same time very Ryusui-chan-like.”

“It’s a simple story. Before the petrification, he was aiming to go to space right? Then there wouldn’t have come a time where we are building a ship together. Am I wrong?”

“I see~.”

“The interactions of the past are not everything. And with that I’m going to go. Look, because you were dilly dallying about, someone else has arrived before you.”

At the end of Ryusui’s pointed finger, was the sight of the children starting a conversation with Senkuu.

“Senkuu, you’re wearing different clothes, but the words are the same.”

Suika pointed at the equation ‘E=mc2’ written on Senkuu’s white lab coat.

“That, what does it mean?”

“Kukuku, if you work a tiny bit harder on your studies, I’ll tell you,”

Laughed Senkuu. It was the law of the perpetually continuing space, and at the same time was the hope taking part in Senkuu’s future. 

“Yuzuriha is wearing the same clothes as Suika and the others,”

Said Suika while looking at Yuzuriha. Mirai asked with a puzzled expression.

“Yuzuriha-chan isn’t a student of the Academy of Science. Are you by chance cosplaying?”

“Ahaha, that may be.”

There was no malice in these children’s blunt words. Even cosplay was clothes that carried that dreams. 

“But beyond that, these clothes have a lot of memories.”

“When I asked those who were revived from being stone, they all said the same thing.”

“There’s a lot of people like that. They’re wearing the clothes they liked in their past,”

Senkuu said as he looked around their surroundings. 

“I wonder, does everyone want to return to the past.”

Yuzuriha could not respond to Mirai's mumbling that had a little bit of sadness mixed into it. Including herself, there were many people dressed to reminisce about the past. However, that would contradict with her thoughts that ‘clothing is the hope for the future’. 

“It’s a simple story, you kids. We want everything.”

Ryusui interjected. The three turned to face him.

“Even the things we had in the past, we want to have it again in this Stone World. Just like me.”

“Ryusui-kun……”

“We want to carry everything to the future, the memories of our past, the knowledge, the things we like and the things we can utilize. Humanity is a greedy group like that. Am I wrong, Senkuu?”

“...... That may be.”

“Standing on the shoulders of giants.”

There are words that were once said by the scientist, Newton. Even though we are a small existence, by building and standing on top of the people of the past, we can see far. This saying was something Senkuu, as a student of science, had well experienced.

Mirai did not know those words. So what she had imagined humanity to be, was one carrying the luggage of the past on their back, collecting the new experiences of the present while moving forward on a single path like an ant. The idea of only moving on a single path was greatly similar to something that she had seen on the board at the Academy of Science. The mysterious number that would rise every time it moved, that incomprehensible thing.

“...... Something like point P that can move on the axis?”

After hearing that, Ryusui let out a great laugh. Yuzuriha, who was also in the same lecture, greatly nodded. Everyone else other than them, had their mouths hanging open.

The point P that would advance to the future slowly, while dragging the past. Time is a one way path, and will never stop moving forward. Then, humanity was just like this point P that would move on this path, everyone well wishing for the future to come. While earnestly seeing their dreams, everyone loves their past, and without a waver in their heart, proceed through the present.

To signal the end of this good day, a bang went off. The people at the festival looked up in unison. There, was a big big firework. 

“Wow! Amazing. Is that Senkuu-kun’s?”

“It’s a secret item from Department Senkuu. There wasn’t any appropriate time to use it so I had it stashed away but……”

“Haaha-! It’s stunning! Ta-maya-!! (3)”

“Ta-maya-!!” 

Like an echo at a mountain, the voices in the festival shouted out in unison. Everyone was shouting to the heavens the same word.

“Tamaya? What’s that?”

Taiju yelled to Suika’s words.

“Don’t know!! Ta-maya-!”

This roar from the past, that had already forgotten its origin. However it was eternally entwined into the shouts of those who love it, and it may have been the most befitting way to open the curtains to the new start of this Stone World.

~~~

“What was that about in the end?”

Homura, who had returned to the dark prison, was asked by Hyouga, a person in another prison. Even if this was a single, business-like question, it was true that Homura’s chest started beating fast. 

“Nothing in particular…… I was just pushed to be compliant.”

That was a lie. However, the truth was more unbelievable. Hyouga does not trust anyone. If Hyouga was to start being suspicious of Homura, she would not be able to live with herself.

“Hnn, as always, they’re a group of people with brains of mush.”

Normally, the conversation would halt to an end there. However, the Hyouga who dislikes saying unnecessary words, surprised her by staring at Homura’s face as if he wanted to say something.

“Um, is there something……?”

“Homura-kun, you, did you plan this?”

“Huh……”

Hyouga turned his face to the side. 

“I see something red on your cheek. Is it not blood?”

“Ah……”

There was one thing that came to her mind. It was not blood. It was lipstick. It seemed that when Minami had pointed the lipstick at her, it had scraped her cheek.

“It, it’s not. This is……”

“Is that so…… But you know, kukuku……”

Hyouga, who looked like he had lost interest for a single moment, suddenly laughed.

“It’s a makeup that well suits you. Bright red, almost like a flame (4).”

The moment she heard those words, Homura’s chest was tightened by an unidentified strength. Without saying anything, Homura stayed seated in her cell. She did not want Hyouga to see her trembling self.

‘Even Hyouga, when he sees a beautiful you……’

Minami’s words resurfaced in Homrua’s chest. Because of that, Homura wanted to tear her head apart. 

If in a different place, and at a different time, if she was told those same words…… She probably would have been exuberant with happiness. Like, for example, a date, and the first words that he would say after seeing her face after all of the time and effort that she put into preparing herself……

(Stop…… Stop!!)

Do not seek it, do not wish to seek it, but like a box with a broken lid, hope after hope jumped out. The dream that she had sealed away, the hope beyond the closed doors, the unbelievable future, they all trampled over her heart.

At that moment, a bang echoed from the festival. What reflected in the eyes of Homura who had looked over without thought, was a very beautiful firework. Each and every line that made the flower petal, marked the night sky before disappearing. A flowering dream that wilted just as fast as it bloomed. The moon and the stars that shined in the night sky.

Without realizing, tears were beginning to form in Homura’s eyes. The lips of the girl, desperately trying to hold in tears, while trembling, only murmured a single phrase.

“Give it back……”

Even Homura did not know the meaning behind those words. Whether it was the reveal of hope, the lamentation of despair, or a meaningless curse. It was just that Homura was terrified. She earnestly feared the black future that stretched out before her.

The sweet taste of that cotton candy that she ate while at the Ishigami Village, came to her head without reason.

~~~

“O~ne Drago, Tw~o Drago.”

Despite it being the morning of the departure of the ‘Perseus’ ship, an unsettling voice spilled out of Department Senkuu. Shishio Mirai, who was trying to enter, immediately stopped. However, she gathered her courage and stepped inside. In the room was Senkuu and Chrome, as well as the owner of the voice, Asagiri Gen. 

“Not enough. There’s not enough. There’s ju~st not enough Drago.”

Gen was letting out a dry laugh. There was not enough money for fuel.

The festival did end with great success, and there was a large order of outfits. However, what was different from the initial prediction, was that the majority of the orders were order-made rather than rentals. The problem with this was payment for the Ishigami villagers who were mobilized to help at the last minute. To those who harbored no ties with currency, were offered an outfit of their choice in exchange for the value of their work, and as a result, the revenue was lower than what was originally calculated.

Chrome, who was sitting with them, turned to Senkuu with a face of understanding as he spoke.

“Ou Senkuu, I think it’s a good time now to think of a way to trick him.”

“You’re right. Hand over paper with bills sandwiching on either side like you once did, trickery magician.”

“That’s the only way! This is fine right! The currency circulation was bad to begin with so! As soon as you're at sea it’s ours anyway! Oka~y.”

“Um,”

Mirai spoke to the three who were ignoring the guest and getting ready to dye their hands in criminal behavior.

“What’s wrong Mirai-chan. From here on, we’ll be doing something that’s a bit bad to be teaching.”

“The clothes I wore at the party, I came here to buy it but……”

Mirai thrusted out some paper bills. Gen’s eyes changed into the shape of those bills.

“Huh!? You’re fine with that!? It’s pretty expensive though! But it will also be a real help!”

“Yeah, once big brother wakes up, I thought that I wanted him to see me wearing a school uniform. Hehehe.”

Chrome pulled out Mirai’s uniform that had been put away. With the exchange of the uniform with the money held out by the unexpected goddess, the trade off was complete.

“We did it Gen, Senkuu! With this we have money to hand over to Ryusui……”

“It’s not eno~ugh!! Just need 500 Drago……”

“You gotta be kidding me.”

Even that Senkuu had a tribulated expression on his face. Just when they had that moody completion ceremony the day prior, to not be able to depart today, was just a story meant for mockery.

“Oh~ isn’t this price tag wrong? That by chance it is actually 500 Dragos more expensive……”

“Stop acting despicable, Gen.”

A wry voice came from the entrance. When they looked, they saw Minami stand there, her arm holding some sort of book. Gen immediately lowered his head.

“Please Minami-chan! If you have 500 Drago……”

“Unfortunately no, I only have this.”

After saying that, Minami threw the book she was holding at Senkuu, who read the title out loud.

“‘Kingdom of Science Album Book’......”

“I finished a sample book so I brought it over. For the purpose of giving you guys one. If you need money, then you can just sell it. Doubt you guys would look through an album anyway.”

“Kukuku, you get it. I’ll gratefully exchange it for fuel, reporter.”

With the appearance of the unexpected goddess No. 2, departure was a foreseeable future. Chrome, who had stolen the album from Senkuu, looked like he was ready to start sprinting.

“Alright, Senkuu! Let’s find someone who will buy this immediately (5)......”

“Ah, then I’ll buy that too~.”

Goddess No. 1 raised her hand. The surprised Minami turned towards Mirai.

“Are you really fine with that? Mirai.”

“Yup, I’ll show this with my school uniform to my big brother. It’s the precious memories to bring along with big brother to the living future (6).”

Mirai thrusted out 500 Dragos. The album was handed to Mirai. 

And with this, everything was finally ready to go.

“We did it!! We’re departing you guys!!”

“Really, thank you~. Minami-chan, Mirai-chan.”

“I’ll definitely be returning the favor. We’ll immediately come back and wake up Tsukasa.” (7)

“Hehehe. I’m relying on you, Senkuu-kun.”

“Ah, wait just a minute! I’ll be taking a picture of when you guys board too.”

The boys were sprinting away. Towards the ocean, towards the future.

Mirai too, chased after them. In one hand she held the past, and in the other she held the future, and even though her path is different from Senkuu and the others, she believes in the same dream that lies ahead.

Mirai ran forward without wavering. 

**Author's Note:**

> Foot Notes  
> 1: Fist of the North Star is one of the skills of the Hokutoushinken. It is when you go defeat numerous opponents in succession of one another with your fists at a quick speed. Apparently a reference to Kenshirou.  
> 2: The same type of tree Yuzuriha was waiting under when Taiju was planning on confessing to her.  
> 3: In the Edo Period, the key shop (Kagiya) and the ball shop (Tamaya) would compete with one another on who could make better fireworks, and the viewers would determine the winner by yelling out “Ka-giya-” or “Ta-maya-” according to which shop had more amazing fireworks.  
> 4: Homura means flame in japanese.  
> 5: ソッコー (immediately, as of right now) is used here again. It seems like Senkuu’s vocabulary has been quite contagious.  
> 6: Future is Mirai in Japanese, so by saying the living future, the author is also emphasizing about Mirai, who is alive and well.  
> 7: Senkuu says ソッコー here too
> 
> Illustrations from the chapter: https://twitter.com/Scandiacamoons/status/1288840832863223813?s=19
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to show support to the rightful creators by purchasing the original manga!!


End file.
